


Blue Helping Blue

by Rivulet027



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ finds himself stuck in a different reality. Joe finds him, gets him drunk and brings him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Helping Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts), [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts), [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers in Space or Gokaiger. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> Note: This is for couchcon. Thank you all for an amazing fandom weekend! I think it's only fitting that my 300th piece of fiction on this site is written for all of you.

Blue Helping Blue:

Joe guided the inebriated man onto the ship and carefully deposited him on the team couch. The other gathered in with different degrees of fascination.

“What’d you bring me?” Marvelous asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Joe glared. Marvelous smirked.

“This is TJ, he’s from another reality. He needs help getting home.”

“I like the uniform,” Marvelous decided.

“Was it necessary to get him drunk?” Ahim asked.

Joe shrugged, “He’s fought evil space pirates and we were comparing being blue. Where’s Gai?”

“Grocery shopping,” Don answered.

“Does that work?” TJ asked, “We could never get our groceries to the ship.”


End file.
